shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
King Sombra rallies the villains
This is how King Sombra rallies the villains goes in The End of the Beginning. we cut to the woods where we see Divatox Divatox: One day, you will see, I will defeat Team Berk! cackles And they will pay, for taking my world! carves more Piranahtrons as she disappears as we cut with General Grievous in the dungeons of the Castle of the Crystal. He hears Arachnid's voice Arachnid: Psst, Grievous! General Grievous: It is General Grievous, and what is it now? Airachnid: I just wanna make sure you can see my sculpture. points at it as he rolls his eyes turns to his lines as he groans and disappears as Arachnid disappears we see a black stick as we see black smoke as we cut to Glacier Island as General Grievous, Arachnid, and Divatox are teleported to as they see each other Divatox: General Grievous? General Grievous: A space pirate? Arachnid See? She gets it. rolls her eyes Divatox: Divatox, queen of the Space Pirates, or at least I will be when I'm restored to my rightful place! Why did you summon me? What do you want? Arachnid: We didn't summon you. We thought you freed us from the Castle of the Crystal. Divatox: Castle of the Crystal? Whoever brought you from there was someone very powerful indeed. hear a laugh as the smoke reveals to be Hexxus. Divatox is surprised Divatox: Hexxus? You're back? Why did you bring us here? see a shadow of King Sombra King Sombra: He didn't. arrives as Hexxus vanishes as Sombra gets on top King Sombra: It was I. I am... King Sombra. and Grievous gasp in surprise Divatox: The King Sombra? General Grievous: I thought you were just a legend. Hexxus: I've heard of you. Arachnid: Who? approach Sombra King Sombra: I assure you, I am very real. And you have all been brought here as a part of my plan to destroy FernGully... once and for all. evilly Airachnid: The name, "Somber"? It doesn't ring any bells. King Sombra: Sombra! And I have been away too long if my name no longer strikes fear into the heart of a Terrorcon vampire. Perhaps a display of power is in order. a purple ball as he gives it to Grievous as he gets his four lightsabers General Grievous: King Sombra is ancient and extremely powerful. A unicorn whose heart was black as night and took over the Crystal Empire. I remember hearing his tale of hatred and fear when I was a child. Hexxus: I have also heard of the first king of the Crystal Empire. The "Ruler of Ponies". King Sombra: I have ruled the Empire for generations, and my reign was glorious. Divatox: Ha! Until Celestia and Luna rose up and banished you. King Sombra: Those fools believed taking my staff would defeat me, but they only weakened me temporarily. Airachnid: It would be easier if you had worthy warriors to understand the meaning of that word. King Sombra: Silence! Now, I witnessed you being bested by human Dragon Riders. Do you know why they always get the better of you? begins to speak, but Divatox interrupts Divatox: Because they cheat! General Grievous: Because they are annoyingly lucky! Airachnid: Because they thwarted my attempts to rule the Insecticons! King Sombra: It's because they work together. Whereas one is weak, another is strong. Thus unified, unstoppable! If we work together, we can use that against our enemies. Divatox: What are you suggesting? King Sombra: I suggest nothing. I demand that you join me, and together, FernGully will be ours! Hexxus: Yes, Your Highness. Permission to attack Melody Island? King Sombra: Permission granted. sends Hexxus to Melody Island as he begins to leave King Sombra: I advise the rest of you to prepare to work together. leaves and Grievous raise their eyebrows as Airachnid appears Airachnid: Working together does sound like forming an alliance, well, you two are in luck, because I know all about that. twangs Airachnid